powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Capricorn: Fight or Flight
Fight or Flight is the second episode of the Capricorn arc, and the thirty-second overall of Power Rangers: Neo Zeo. Synopsis Casey's father decides that in order to protect her, they need to leave town. Meanwhile the Zodiac Emperors disagree on how to use their new Ranger. Plot Violet stood in the center of a shadowy cavern, practicing out-of-morph with a pair of axes. At the moment, she was throwing them at a target nearby. Most of the notches in its body were in the chest or head. Pisces stood nearby, observing her in silence. The air rippled, and Libra stepped through what appeared to be the wall. She paused a moment, and gave her head a shake, as if she was dizzy. Recovering she walked over to Pisces. With a loud shout, Violet threw the two axes, one after the other. They thudded into the dummy's head and torso. "You're still training her? How long has it been?" "In this dimension, three years. One cannot train too much, particularly as we have introduced her to the Rangers," Pisces replied. "We need to keep her focused." "So there's a chance she might be restored to her former self?" Libra asked, in a low voice. Pisces let out a chuckle. "No. Whoever she was before is very much gone. But they might still be able to convince her to help them instead. It's happened a few times with my Andromeda Guard." Libra nodded. "May I speak to her?" Pisces merely gestured towards the Blue Ranger. Inclining her head, Libra approached. As Violet pulled out the two axes, she saw the Zodiac Empress coming, and sank to one knee. "Rise," Libra said, gesturing for her to do so, and she obeyed. "I wanted to ask you what you experienced earlier when fighting the Rangers. Not the music," she cut Violet off, "Both of your battles as a whole. What have you learned about your opponents?" "They think they know me, and for that reason are unwilling to harm me." Her tone was guarded. "What else? Don't be afraid to tell me. You've done nothing wrong and it would be unjust to punish you for mere opinions." She still hesitated. "They seem . . . they try to protect the people around them." "Yes, go on." "In fact, they're always defenders, not aggressors." "They are. Unfortunately they have rejected our offer to join us, so we must try to conquer them and their planet by force." "Is that why I was supposed to capture them alive?" "Yes. We need that kind of combat skill. They have been more than worthy opponents so far." Violet nodded slowly. "They do seem to be doing what they think is best." Libra smiled slightly. "Don't be afraid to acknowledge your foes' virtues. Those can be as valuable knowledge as their flaws." She left, returning to Pisces. In a low voice, the fishy monster asked, "Just what are you doing?" "Protecting our investment. If she's told that the Rangers are monstrous, one fight with them will disprove that. If we are honest with her she will trust us." Pisces hmphed. "I prefer my Andromeda Guard utterly loyal to me, thank you very much." "She is not only your Andromeda Guard now." Libra left, skirts sweeping around her. oZo "Leave?" Casey nodded, looking down at her hands. Lidian couldn't seem to find any more words. He sat back against the console with a thump, and ran a hand down his face. The two were sitting on the floor of the Power Chamber, which was empty except for them. Alpha was apparently working in one of the other rooms. "I don't know what to do," Casey said. "I don't want to bail on you guys—in more ways than one—but Dad just won't listen to me. He says he doesn't want to risk losing anybody else, so we're going to go stay with his sister in Vermont. And we're supposed to leave the day after tomorrow! How am I supposed to talk him out of it—or even do what he wants and pick a replacement?" "I know. It's tough," Lidian said. "Though I understand where he's coming from. I'd rather keep you out of danger if I could." "But I don't need to be kept out! I can take care of myself," Casey said, sitting up straight. "I'm not a helpless little girl." "I know, I know, it's not because I think you're helpless. It's just that, being Rangers, bad things sometimes happen and we can't control stop it. Like getting put under Virgo's love spell, or thrown around by a Zodiac Emperor." "Or brainwashed and turned against your team," Casey added in a low voice. "Does your Dad know about her?" "No." "It might help." "You really think so?" Casey looked up at him hopefully. "Of course. If you can get her back, there's a reason to stay," Lidian replied. Casey seized him in a hug. "Thank you! I'll go tell him!" She let him go and sprang to her feet, then paused. "Can you come with me?" "Of course." oZo Sabrina stood in the middle of her room. It was basically undecorated except for the wall of weapons. She took a deep breath, shut her eyes and raised her hands. A faint, golden glow flared above her fingertips. Turning her hand, she brought the light around with it, carefully so as not to put it out. She opened her eyes and focused on the light. It flowed together into a point as bright as a flame. There was a knock on the door. Without taking her eyes off the light, Sabrina said, "Come in." Ezra opened the door, and closed it behind him, leaning against it. "That's all? No offense." "I'm starting small for safety's sake." With a flick of her wrist, Sabrina sent the energy writhing around her arm. "So far it's more difficult than I remembered to keep it in control. Then again in the old days I had little reason to avoid causing damage with my powers." "Right. Say, listen, once we have the Blue Ranger back—" Ezra began, but Sabrina cut him off. "Are you planning on asking me out again?" "Yeah, why?" Sabrina lowered her hands, letting the light go out. "Honestly, Ezra, I don't think this is working. Are you even enjoying yourself anymore or do you just feel obligated to take me out?" "Of course I'm enjoying it," Ezra replied, looking surprised in a bad way. "I don't think you are—at least, no more than you would be introducing any alien to Earth culture. Especially not since Tayisa's arrival. I've barely even seen you, you're always hiding away, building upgrades or I don't even know what." Ezra folded his arms. "Are you accusing me of something?" Sabrina gave him a crooked little smile. "Takes one to know one. You're on the run again. Coming to Earth was a chance to start over, but now your old life is coming back to mess you up. Not easy to maintain a relationship or play superhero when you're busy avoiding your past." Ezra turned away, throwing his hands up. "Thank you for the psychoanalysis, doctor! What's your remedy?" "Go home." He looked back at her. "Go back to Edenoi. Face up to what you did, get it out of your head," Sabrina said. "And what if they decide to lock me up for it? Or execute me? Because from where I stand both of those seem like legitimate possibilities," Ezra snapped. "Not if we can prove that the Z-Wave changed you. After all, you've been helping us here. Even Tayisa can attest to that, and she wanted you dead," Sabrina replied. "You mistrust your own people so much you won't even try?" "No, I lived with them and I know them—and I know what I did! I stole my parents' work and helped enslave the entire planet. They don't want me back, unless it's for revenge." Sabrina frowned. "You're very sure of that despite having absolutely no one blame you for your actions since then, including some of the people you hurt most." "It's different." Ezra opened the door. "You know what? I think you're right. I should stop trying to make us happen." "You should," Sabrina agreed. "Right then." Ezra left, slamming the door behind himself. oZo Tumnus was sitting with his back to a pine tree, working out a new tune, when Ophiuchus teleported in before him. Seeing the snaky monster, he lowered his flute with a sigh, and began to struggle to his feet. Ophiuchus watched him. "So you really are here. Hiding." "They finally figured me out? Took longer than I thought," Tumnus replied. He groaned as he stood up, joints popping. "I've seen Emperors push each other out of the way, attack each other, backstab each other and let the Rangers talk them out of their attacks, but this is a new low," Ophiuchus said, as the old man hobbled towards him. "How did you ever become an Emperor at all?" Capricorn was now on Ophiuchus's left. His hand shot out abruptly, catching Ophiuchus by the throat and hoisting him into the air. Gagging, Ophiuchus clawed at his hand, but it was surprisingly strong. Slowly, Capricorn's head turned towards Ophiuchus. His brown eyes had an eerie gleam to them now. "You're letting all your good treatment go to your head, little viper. Don't give me that kind of attitude again—or anyone else if you value your skin." He released Ophiuchus, who stumbled and fell on one knee, gasping for breath. Lowering his arm, he rolled his shoulders and took off his hat. Two curling black horns rose through his silvery hair. Off came his coat; somehow, he was a lot bigger without it, despite its bagginess. He was shirtless and very muscular without it. With the pants off as well, he straightened to more than seven feet tall, with legs covered in silvery fur and knees that bent the other way. "The others have been wondering where you were," Ophiuchus said at last. "They're not happy. They think you stopped the Blue Ranger from capturing the Scarab Rider." "They are correct." Ophiuchus stood up at once. "But why?" Tumnus—Capricorn—gathered his old clothes. "I disagreed with their strategy." "They'd like to hear what you want instead." Capricorn sighed. "Of course they would. Tell them I will return soon, with a plan." Ophiuchus bowed from the waist, and stepped back, teleporting away. Once he was gone, Capricorn sighed and shook his head. He reached into the pocket of his coat, and pulled out a handful of pink-red rubies. "I suppose this will keep them pacified for now. Let them keep guessing about my ultimate plan." He tossed the jewels into the air. In a flash, they transformed into Jewel Golems, landing on the ground with a series of booms. They looked relatively humanoid, but their arms and legs had rows of neat holes in them, like those of Capricorn's flute. "Find the nearest Ranger," he ordered them, with a wave of his hand. The creatures nodded and stomped away through the trees. As their footsteps faded, Capricorn shook his head. "If the others are so eager to go to war, why force me to? Ah well, our old system must be upheld. Apparently." Sitting on the pine needle-covered ground, he pulled out his flute again. "Now, where was I?" oZo Casey sat on her bed, staring out the window. Her room was full of boxes, again; she'd barely had time to unpack, and now she had to put it all away again. There was a knock on her bedroom door, and her father looked in. "Ready?" "No." Mr. Wildman sighed. "Casey, we're not leaving Angel Grove forever. It's just until things calm down." "I don't want to go. I already told you why." Casey looked down at her hands. "It's important." "You really think the Blue Ranger is Violet?" "I'm sorry we didn't tell you before, but . . . well, I wasn't totally sure." "What changed your mind?" "She switched her belt around. Normally the gun goes on the right side and the dagger on the left, but she likes using them with her opposite hands, so she switches them whenever she morphs. A duplicate wouldn't know to do that, especially not if its memories were messed up or it was under an evil spell." Mr. Wildman broke eye contact. "Even if it is her, the other Rangers can handle this." "But I need to—" "I want you in the car in fifteen minutes." Mr. Wildman closed the door. Casey fell back on the bed with a thump, clenched her fists and teeth and punched her bedding. She kicked too, giving in to the urge to just throw a tantrum. Soon, however, she stopped, and sat up again. "Yeah, that's not going to help any." With a sigh, she got up and dragged herself out of her room, down the hall and out the front door. Her father was waiting in the car, and she climbed into the shotgun seat, not looking at him. He didn't acknowledge her, just started the engine. As they backed down the driveway, there was a scarlet flash. Casey twisted around in her seat. Five ruby-red Jewel Golems had appeared behind her. "DAD, GUN IT!" Mr. Wildman obeyed, slamming into the two Jewel Golems behind them. The car jolted, and Casey hit her head on the dashboard. Dizzy, she slumped back in her seat. Her father tried to ram the monsters again, but only dented the car more. A stone fist cracked the windshield. Recovering, Casey scrambled for her communicator watch. "Guys, we've got Jewel Golems!" She twisted away as the windshield shattered, scattering glass through the car. "It's Morphin' Time!" Her Zeonizers appeared on her wrists. She skipped a couple of the fancy gestures and went straight to yelling "Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!" Morphed, she freed herself from her seatbelt in time for a Jewel Golem to reach through the hole in the windshield and grab her arms. She let it pull her out, then kicked at its arms. It swung one arm around entirely like a windmill, the holes making it whistle, and slammed down on her back. She hit the hood of the car, jolting her chin. Casey let out a grunt. The creature's hand clamped down on the back of her neck. It drew her upright, hoisting her into the air. Its other arm began to rotate for a follow-up blow. Behind her, more Jewel Golems were trying to drag her father out of the car, but he'd braced himself and was fighting back. Casey raised her arms to block the incoming blow, but there was no need. In mid-swing a laser blasted the creature's arm at the shoulder. It collapsed into shards, and Casey landed on the hood of the car. Scrambling off, she moved to the next of the Jewel Golems. "Thanks!" She yelled, looking around for whichever of her teammates had just arrived. She froze. The Blue Zeo Ranger lowered her Zeo Laser Pistol. Wheeling, she side-kicked another Jewel Golem as it got too close. Drawing her Zeo Laser Blade with the other hand, she shot the creature upside the head and stabbed it through the chest, disintegrating it. "What? Vi?" Casey ran towards her. A Jewel Golem lumbered into her path, and she ducked between its legs. As she came up, Zeo Blue's Zeo Laser Blade thunked into the creature's shoulder, and it too collapsed. "Don't call me that," the Blue Ranger snapped. "But—" She vanished before Casey could get out another word. "Violet! Come back!" oZo Cancer's pincer clamped down on the Blue Ranger's throat, pushing her off-balance. She clutched at the serrated edges, trying to breathe. Her morph vanished, and she stumbled backwards. None of the other Zodiac Emperors in the hangar moved to stop him. "What, exactly," Cancer demanded, in a low, dangerous voice, "Did you think you were doing?" "She can't speak if you're strangling her, dearie," Aquarius put in, slouching back in her seat. Cancer threw her to the floor. Catching herself, the Blue Ranger gasped a few times, until she had her breathing under control again. "The Yellow Ranger was attempting to leave town. Attacking her has only delayed that, and may prevent her from going entirely." "And who, exactly, asked you to interfere with the plan of a Zodiac Emperor?" Cancer snapped. "You know, I think you're getting a little too full of yourself. Pisces?" Pisces strode out of the group and caught Violet by the arm, jerking her to her feet. "I'll take care of this," he said, and hauled her out. As he passed Libra, he paused. "So much for your kind of trust, eh?" Libra said nothing, only watched in silence. Opening the door, Pisces found Ophiuchus coming down the hall. The snakelike monster looked Violet in the eye; she was clearly scared, but not fighting back. "What's going on?" "Nothing you need to be concerned with, serpent," Pisces snapped. He pulled Violet past. "I don't think Capricorn even has a plan! You can't punish her for acting logically!" Ophiuchus protested. "Sagittarius, deal with your offspring!" Pisces called over his shoulder. Ophiuchus started after him, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Sagittarius was glaring at him. "Do not interfere," he warned. Seething, Ophiuchus watched Pisces leave. Violet looked back at him as the transport door closed after them. Characters Rangers Allies *Alpha 5 *Brett Slater Villains *Air Empress Libra *Water Emperor Pisces *Earth Emperor Capricorn *Water Emperor Cancer *Air Empress Aquarius *Fire Emperor Sagittarius *Ophiuchus *Jewel Golems Category:Neo Zeo Category:Episode